Cartoon mashup: Race to the finish
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When the great railway show gets hosted in the world of infinity, the heroes compete against a few guests. Even their greatest challenge yet...The flying Scotsman. this story will involve characters from Thomas and friends, Incredibles, Dinotrux, Toy story, Big hero 6, Bolt, equestria girls, and TMNT 2012.


**[WARNING #1: This story was requested by some random guest.]**

**[WARNING #2: This story might have some details mentioned from the story "Immortals aka team future", owned by the user "John2851." So I hope he doesn't mind.]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the competitors.

It was a very special day in the world of infinity…"The Great Railway Show" was being hosted in infinity this year, and almost every hero available was getting ready for this years spectacular.

On the platform At the yard somewhere behind Hero headquarters, Thomas, Gordon, Ty, Revit, Ton-Ton, Penny, Violet, dash, Woody, and Buzz were looking at a large billboard that was hanging from the opposite side of the yard. It had a picture of 3 streamlined engines racing against each other past a large set of bleachers, and it read **" GREAT RAILWAY SHOW, **starts9**:**00AmSunday 2038."

Thomas: "Wow, I can't believe it guys. The great railway show is being hosted, _here _in the world of infinity!"

Ty: "Wow, this sounds like it's gonna be some show."

Woody: "The best thing is, they're letting _us _take part in it as well."

Gordon: "Stuff and nonsense! Last time _we _participated in this kind of event, we only won just one event."

Buzz: "No worries Gordon, we'll have a better chance _this_ year. You're gonna have a lot more team members."

Just then, Sunset, twilight, rainbow dash, applejack, baymax, and hiro walked onto the platform. They were also excited about competing in the great railway show this year.

Twilight: "I see _you _guys are excited about what's happening too."

Penny: "Yeah,(turns towards violet) can't wait to tell Wilbur and Miguel about this next time we go back!"

After violet and Penny gave each other a jumping high hive, Ty and Revit looked towards them slightly confused.

Revit: "Go back where?"

Ty: "And who are Wilbur and Miguel?"

Violet and Penny quickly looked towards Ty and Revit in realization. Then as hiro noticed this, he stepped forward.

Hiro: "Back at our old home, me , violet, Penny, have 2 old friends named Wilbur and Miguel. Together we were a team called "Team Future."

Ton ton: "Team Future huh, that team name rocks dude!"

Applejack: "I'll say y'all, you guys must have been pretty good darn-tootin pals."

Violet: "Hehe, yeah…(looks down in disappointment)...we were."

As both violet and Penny had suddenly gone from happy to disappointed, Ty and Applejack looked at each other with sad expressions on their faces. Then Ty rolled a couple inches closer to violet and Penny.

Ty: "Uhh, do you guys ...miss the rest of your team?"

Violet had her hands locked in front of her stomach while Penny had _her _hands locked behind her back.

Penny: "Yes…..but me and hiro have been able to stay with them for a couple weeks at certain times."

Hiro: "And even though I still stay there at now and then, me and violet get to also stay with all of you guys."

Sunset: "Seems like something good came out of that situation."

Twilight: "Okay, we might need some of you to help us with our new welcome banner for the competitors."

So as Ton Ton, dash, woody, buzz, Sunset, twilight, rainbow, and applejack walked away, the rest of the heroes stayed to admire the billboard.

Penny: "So when are the other competitors supposed to show up?"

Hiro:(looks down at his watch) "They should be here any minute."

Suddenly, they could hear the distant sounds of whistles, horns, and chattering voices.

Revit: "Would _now_ be the logical way of describing it?"

Gordon: "Indeed, that was pretty fast."

Soon, they saw their old friends from the last great railway show. They could see axel, Shane, Raul, Frieda, Gina, and Ivan amongst the group, but hiro had his eyes laid upon another engine.

The engine was Yong Bao. He was a bright red Chinese Railway RM class 4-6-2 pacific with a green running board, and he had the outlined picture of a tiger on each side of his tender. He had large black smoke screens with gold stripes, and platinum yellow stripes along his boiler. His final feature was a dragon face decoration above his forehead.

Hiro: "Hey,(points at Yong Bao) I think I've seen that engine before."

Thomas: "oh, You mean Yong Bao?"

Hiro: "Yeah, I once saw him visiting the Railway back at San Fransokyo."

Ty: "Huh, must have been quite a lucky spotting at that time there hiro."

Suddenly, they heard a whistle similar to Gordon's but in a slightly higher pitch. When Thomas and Gordon looked ahead, they could not believe what they were seeing.

A big green LNER class A3 pacific with 2 tenders started pulling up to the platform. He had black skinny stripes along his boiler, a pair of shifting smoke screens, a black running board with a red buffer base and oval shaped buffers. He had the letters "LNER" on each side of his first tender, and the number 4472 on each side of the second one.

Thomas and Gordon: "The flying Scotsman!?"

The flying Scotsman: "Ah, Thomas and Gordon. Good to see you again."

Then the flying Scotsman turned towards the group of heroes on the platform.

The flying Scotsman: "Ahh, and who are these fine looking fellows?"

Thomas: "Well, I'm glad you asked! This is Ty, violet, dash…

Dash: "What-up Scots."

Thomas: "...hiro, Penny, baymax, and that little robo lizard on Ty's Head is Revit."

The flying Scotsman: "Oh, you seem like a fine looking group.

Then he put his full attention on Gordon.

The flying Scotsman: "Nice to see you again Gordon."

Gordon just rolled his eyes and groaned to himself.

Violet: "Uhh Gordon, what does he mean again?"

Revit: "Yes Gordon, I've been wondering that myself."

Gordon: "Uuugh, fine. We've seen each other a bunch of times before, mainly because he's…..My brother."

This caused everyone on the platform except Ty and Revit to gasp in amazement.

Penny: "Ooh, so _that's _why you and Thomas were so surprised to see him."

Suddenly, they noticed Gordon's face still looking irritatingly glum.

Revit: "What is the matter Gordon, you don't seem to look very happy to see your own brother."

Gordon: "I certainly am not! I never like how my beloved brother always boasts about how exciting things are where he comes from."

The flying Scotsman: "Oh cheer up little brother."

Gordon: "I'm not your little brother!"

The flying Scotsman: "anyways, I best be off with the others."

Then after the flying Scotsman left to join the other engines that showed up, Thomas, Gordon, and the others just couldn't wait for the great Railway show.

Ty: "What do you guys say we go get ready for the show?"

Violet, dash, hiro, and Penny: "Yeah!"

Baymax: "Let us go then."

Thomas: "We'll see you guys later."

So while Thomas and Gordon went to practice for the show, the other heroes went off to do the same. It really was going to be quite a show for them.

**To be continued.**


End file.
